


play it good and right

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Milkshakes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “You make me feel right,” Patrick says quietly. David doesn’t say anything, the table completely silent as neither of them even moves. Patrick risks a glance up, worried maybe David didn’t even hear him.





	play it good and right

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 21: friends to lovers
> 
> (still playing catch up)
> 
> Title is from State of Grace by Taylor Swift

David’s waiting for him after the game, leaning against the locker room’s outer wall just like he always is. His hair is perfectly coifed despite the wind, and his geometric print black and white sweater is stark against the brick.

He looks the same as he always does, and Patrick’s heart picks up in the same way it always does. For so long, he’d thought it was because of the game, or because Rachel usually stood right next to David.

But recently he’s realized how wrong he was.

Rachel isn’t next to David today. She probably won’t be ever again, won’t wait for Patrick to emerge after the game and wrinkle her nose at the smell coming from his gym bag.

“Come on,” Patrick says, nodding over his shoulder towards the parking lot.

David frowns. “Aren’t we waiting for Rachel?”

“We, uh,” Patrick says, scratching at the back of his neck. “We broke up.”

“Oh,” David breathes, clearly surprised. He pushes away from the wall, following Patrick towards his car. “I thought you guys would, I don’t know. Get married someday or something.”

Patrick shrugs, trying not to study David’s reaction. “I realized it wasn’t right, for me.” David shoots him a quizzical look but Patrick doesn’t say anything else. When they find his car, he drops his bag in the trunk. “Wanna get milkshakes?”

“Obviously,” David says, still looking a little concerned.

He has to hand it to David that he doesn’t bring up the breakup again until they’re in the diner, two double chocolate milkshakes on the table between them.

“What happened?” David asks.

_ I realized I like someone else,  _ Patrick thinks immediately, but he doesn’t say it. “I told you, it just wasn’t right. I never felt right with her.” He stares at his milkshake, feeling David’s eyes on him.

“Okay,” David says softly after a moment. He smiles gently when Patrick looks up at him, and Patrick returns it, relieved. David finishes the rest of his milkshake with a loud slurp, and without thinking about it, Patrick pushes the remainder of his towards David. There’s still a good amount in the glass, but Patrick doesn’t mind. This is tradition. 

This is them. 

_ Fuck it, _ he decides. 

“You make me feel right,” Patrick says quietly. David doesn’t say anything, the table completely silent as neither of them even moves. Patrick risks a glance up, worried maybe David didn’t even hear him.

David is staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Meeting Patrick’s eyes must spurn him back to life, because a moment later he whispers, “What?”

Patrick tears at his napkin. “I, um. I realized recently that I never liked Rachel. That way, I mean,” he starts. “I think I fell into a relationship with her because...well, I thought I was supposed to. I thought it would make me feel right.”

“But it didn’t,” David prompts, eyes not straying from Patrick’s face.  _ That’s a good sign, _ Patrick thinks, that David hasn’t run from the table yet.

“No,” Patrick answers.

“And I did—I do?” David asks. He’s holding his breath, Patrick realizes.  _ This is it, _ he thinks. He’s officially fucked up his relationship with his best friend, and Rachel’s not gonna want to talk to him anymore. He’s fucked it all up.

“Yes,” Patrick says, holding his own breath and expecting the worst.

But David smiles at him, and places one of his hands on the table, palm up. An invitation. “You make me feel right, too,” he says quietly. His voice is thick in the way it gets when he’s too overwhelmed with something, and he can’t quite meet Patrick’s eye anymore, but  _ god _ Patrick doesn’t care.

“Really?”

David nods widely as though he doesn’t trust his voice. Patrick grins, slipping his hand into David’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
